


all you, for you, with you

by tinyredpies532



Series: where we started (and where we're still going) [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (bc y'all know I just love her), F/F, Gen, Multi, famfic, fluff fest (bc angst? we don't know her), just very self-indulgent dynamics, side viseul, yeojin babie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyredpies532/pseuds/tinyredpies532
Summary: sooyoung and jinsoul have started a family. loving moments ensue.stand-alone and/or interconnected snapshots of self-indulgent (mostly family-centered) dynamics.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: where we started (and where we're still going) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	all you, for you, with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@schoerryl on twt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40schoerryl+on+twt).



> it's best when the family comes home for the holidays. 
> 
> even though it's a little early...
> 
> no, even better when it's early. 
> 
> (this was supposed to come out in november, but uh, stuff happened so y'all are only seeing this now. you don't have to read the first one to understand)
> 
> I'll add more tags in later chapters c;
> 
> hope you enjoy! c:

“Mommy, mommy, it’s snowing!”

Yeojin gasps as she witnesses the fall of intricate little snowflakes from the sky.

(It’s actually pretty early for snow, since they were only in the early half of November.)

Her young eyes widen in wonder at the spectacle she was witnessing. (It’s not the first time she’d seen it, but it was the first time in which she was conscious enough to appreciate it.)

((Plus, she spent a birthday wish hoping that it’d snow.))

She looks to both of her mothers with stars shining in her eyes. “Can I go play?”

Kahei shares a fond smile with her wife and she bends down to regard their daughter. “Go on, baby. You can play.”

Yeojin squeals in delight and proceeds to jump around at the small piles of fallen snow. Haseul holds onto her wife’s hand as they watch their daughter play around, before they turn their heads to watch the snowfall.

“Think she’ll get sick if we let her play for long?”

Haseul hums mindfully. “Nah, Yeojin will probably get bored soon enough. Besides, we still have to leave.”

Kahei laughs. “Your parents’ house is literally down the street, Seul. We’re not in any hurry.”

Haseul hums again. “Then I guess we can let her play for a bit longer.”

-

(She goes back inside to fetch her daughter’s beanie, and grabs an extra, warmer coat for her wife before they head down and out.)

\---

Haseul rings the doorbell of her parents’ home. (She has a key, and they already know that she’s coming, but she honestly loves the sound of the little ding.)

She holds onto her daughter’s hand as she steps back, hearing a small “Coming!” from inside.

They’re greeted by her older mother, who beams brightly at the sight of her daughter and her family.

“Seul-ah, Kahei and Yeojinnie! Welcome home!”

-

(They share stories as Yeojin plays on the swingset at her grandmothers’ backyard.)

\---

Haseul had just settled in the living room with her daughter while her wife was with her mothers in the kitchen when the front door opens and-

“Drop down and bow, the favorite, has arrived.”

Haseul groans as her daughter lets out an unholy screech, nearly tripping over her tiny feet as she goes to greet her godmother-

“AUNTIE WONNIE!!”

…and aunt.

Jung-Ha Chaewon grins as she crouches down to catch the running little girl.

“Hey there my little rascal.” She gives Yeojin a little kiss on the forehead before smiling brightly at her. “How’s _my_ favorite doing?”

The young child basically vibrates with excitement as she spills out details over details of her life to her aunt.

“I’m good, but I’m waaayyyy better now that you’re here! I’ve adopted a little snail! Mama said I shouldn’t even though Mommy said I could, but Gramma Dori said she’d help me take care of it! I was thinking of calling it Kilchi or Marimo or Gowon, but you can help me name it! And also-”

Haseul sighs as she watches the young one overshare and spill everything she could in a span of nearly 1 minute. She walks over and pats her daughter’s head.

“Slow down, little one. I don’t think your auntie here got all that.”

The tiny girl rolls her eyes (where did she learn that?!) and regards her mother sassily.

“Mama, she’s not slow like you! Auntie Won is a rapper, remember?”

Haseul gapes as Chaewon laughs loudly at the small girl’s comment. (Luckily, her wife saves her from further embarrassment again.)

“Yeo, come over here and help me with the drinks, please.”

The little child perks up. (She barely gets allowed to help or do anything by herself, so she’s surprised her mommy is asking her this time.) she looks torn between going to help and staying to talk with her aunt.

(Chaewon picks up on this and smiles to herself.)

“What are you waiting for buddy? Go help your mommy.”

Yeojin still looks pained. “But-”

Chaewon smiles kindly at her niece. “I’ll be here all day.”

The now 4-year-old finally beams brightly as she stands up before hugging the woman tightly.

“I’ll talk to you later Auntie Won! I promise!”

Chaewon stands beside her sister as she watches Yeojin run towards the kitchen to help her other mother. Haseul snaps out of her stupor as her sister elbows her.

“Not even a ‘hi’ for your darling dear sister; the best godmother of your wonderful little child?” she dramatically says.

Haseul grins as she moves to lock her sister in a headlock. (She ruffles the 25-year-old’s hair like the 20 years don’t exist yet.)

“Welcome back runt.”

Chaewon groans and pushes her sister’s hands away, preventing her from further messing up her hair. “Hey! I spent time on this!”

Haseul laughs as the other woman fusses over her hair. She really missed her little sister. She smiles softly as the young woman stops to judgingly look at her.

“What are you smiling about, you weirdo.”

The older woman snorts and her younger sister grins teasingly.

“Nothing. Just glad to have you here, Chae.”

Chaewon’s smile turns genuine, and she opens her arms out invitingly.

“Well?”

Haseul accepts happily and falls into her sister’s awaiting arms. (They end up hugging each other tightly for a while.)

“I missed you.”

Chaewon smiles wider, tears in her eyes, heart feeling so tender at the words.

“I missed you too, unnie.”

-

(“I’m telling you, I _heard_ her.”

“Soulie, no offense, you’re really getting old.”

Jinsoul gasps offended.

“But, you’re older than me!”)

-

The oldest woman walks into the living room to see what her granddaughter made a fuss about.

“Seul-ah, what was that noise-”

Sooyoung freezes in her steps. Her daughters smile at her.

“Wonnie…”

The woman detaches from her sister and walks to her mother.

“Hi Mama.”

Jinsoul walks right in after her wife and sees her in tears, and in the arms of her daughter. (Her sister was standing near, watching with a tender smile, before she sees her and waves her over. She crosses over to join Haseul in watching the touching moment, nearly laughing at the sight of her wife ugly-crying as she holds their youngest.)

“Hey Mom. Look who came.”

Jinsoul hums as she side-hugs her daughter. (The younger one sees her and sends her a smile.)

“I didn’t know Chaewon was coming over.”

Haseul laughs heartily. “Trust me, I didn’t either.”

“Oh, my baby!” Sooyoung cries.

(Both Haseul and Jinsoul laugh at her.)

Sooyoung finally stops to let go, and Chaewon shies at the attention. “Mama, I’m 25 already.”

Sooyoung looks like she’s about to cry again. “You’re still my baby!” She pulls Chaewon and Haseul (and consequently Jinsoul too) into another hug. “You both are.”

Her 52-year old wife pouts comically. ( _Seriously._ ) “What about me?”

“Shut up! You’re different!”

-

(Kahei and Yeojin enter the room with drinks, finding the family in that state.)

((They all move to the kitchen for the freshly baked goodies.))

-

“So, how’s Heejin?”

Chaewon chokes on her cookie as her older sister teasingly smiles at her, annoyingly waggling her eyebrows. (Kahei nudges her wife, who only smiles innocently at her.)

She clears her throat. “She-she’s fine.”

“Haha, bet you always think so, huh.”

Chaewon groans. “Shut up unnie!”

“Seul, stop teasing your sister.” Jinsoul scolds. “And baby, I don’t understand why you’re still so shy about it. You’ve been together for 5 years!”

Chaewon reddens as she’s put on the spot.

“But you’ve only known for 2…”

Sooyoung cuts in and chides her daughter gently. “And it’s perfectly fine, even though you didn’t really have to hide. Sweetheart, we’re all literally gay.”

“Me too!” Yeojin says.

Her mothers both look at her, surprised at the bold statement.

“Yeo, aren’t you a little too young to be saying that?”

The youngest family member tuts. “I don’t need to be old to know what I am, Mama!”

The whole family laughs.

-

“She’s coming by later, by the way…”

“That’s perfect!”

-

**Author's Note:**

> c:
> 
> lemme know what you think, and if y'all would want to see anything in particular c:


End file.
